


Behind Closed Doors

by Algonquin



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algonquin/pseuds/Algonquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After working hard, Anna Sommerset finally earned enough money to go to university. When she moves into her college house, her mysteriously quiet roommate intrigues her. First work, Eventual Elsanna, Non-incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've never written anything before in my life. I came across Elsanna by accident, and shipped it immediately. SHH no one else knows! I had this idea pop into my head, and so far I've only got this, but hopefully if people like it I'll dedicate more time to writing it! Constructive criticism wanted! Please be kind, it's my first work EVER. Thanks! :)

"KRISTOFF, WHERE ARE MY STUFFED ANIM- Oh.. NEVERMIND!" Anna reached behind her bed and lazily tossed her childhood toys Mr. Piggles and Skippy into a half empty box titled "bedroom" amidst her neverending pile of "college stuff."

"What are you snapping at me for now?" Kristoff groaned, as he dutifully marched in to take another box downstairs.

"Nevermind, I found them. You know, Kristoff I really do appreciate all the help. I couldn't have done it without you, truly." Anna smiled at Kristoff as she handed him another box. He gave his signature "Kristoff" smirk, and turned to head downstairs.

As he pounded back down the wooden steps of the two-bedroom cabin they rented, Anna sighed and rested her head against her mattress. It had been a tough few years for the both of them. Anna had just entered grade 11 when both of her parents died in a tragic boating accident. She was left completely alone in the world, and was not quite old enough to care for herself. She owed her sanity and well-being to Kristoff, her best friend who was a year older and was already living alone. He had offered her a place to stay in his rented cabin while she sorted herself and her family's assets out (which wasn't much). After a year of them living together, Kristoff's income took a hit when the decent wage job he'd had throughout highschool (Arendelle Ice Corp) stocks plummeted. He ended up getting laid off. He quickly took another job, but its minimum wages were not enough to keep both he and Anna afloat. Anna decided to get 2 jobs in highschool working at an ice cream shop and a diner to help Kristoff out. Anna went to school during the day, and spent her evenings and weekends working. Kristoff worked close to 60 hours a week once he graduated high school, with Anna not far behind once she graduated. For a year after Anna graduated they both worked full time, and eventually saved enough so they could both go to university.

And now here Anna was, packing up the last of her belongings to hit the road with Kristoff on a new chapter of her life. As she threw the last odds and ends of her room into various boxes, she imagined what her new university life was going to be like. Her and Kristoff had decided it was best if they lived apart for the first year. Anna wanted to get the whole first year package of new experiences, and she knew that while Kristoff never showed he was annoyed with Anna and didn't want her around, he was excited at the prospect of only being responsible for himself. So, Anna found a house right across from the school, with 3 other girls and 1 guy (Who would live in a house with 4 girls? She could only imagine). Kristoff was only a few blocks away in an apartment complex.

"Well, that's the last of it." Anna huffed as she hauled the last box into their borrowed pickup.

"I guess... I guess we are ready to go then." Kristoff stated flatly. Anna could tell from the huskiness of his voice that this was a big moment for him too. Anna hopped in the passenger seat while Kristoff went to lock the cabin door for the last time. She looked out at the cabin she had called home for the past 3 years. It's garden was overgrown, and the wooden exterior worn and grey from harsh winters past. To someone else, it might have seemed like a rundown weekend getaway, but to her it was as close to a home as any. And now she was saying goodbye, again. Anna let a few silent tears escape and fall down her cheeks briefly before Kristoff hopped back into the truck. He noticed her wiping her eyes, but kept quiet.

With sigh, he gave her his signature sidways smirk that always made Anna smile, and started the truck. It roared to life, and they puttered down the dirt driveway, not looking back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Yes? No? Horrible? Leave a comment!


End file.
